Tahiti
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton – Homenagem Dia Nacional do Yaoi. Tradução Autorizada. 3x1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Revisora: Youko Takabayashi. Ferido e impossibilitado de ajudar, ele espera que seu parceiro consiga trazer vivo o amante de ambos.
1. Tahiti - Sinopse

.

Olá a todas e todos \o/\o/

.

O **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**, vem trazendo mais traduções por dois motivos:

1 – Participar das comemorações de uma data super importante para todos os fãs do Yaoi & BoysLove do nosso Brasil: estou falando do **DIA NACIONAL DO YAOI**, comemorado no dia **08 de janeiro** *_*

A data é promovida, desde o ano de 2012, pelo magnífico **BLYME**, cuja equipe dedicadíssima, chefiada pela fofa da Tanko, se desdobra para tornar esta data inesquecível, onde, por meio de parceria com blogueiras, autoras, ficwriters, desenhistas, nos traz postagens coletivas em vários blogs, sites e livejournals sobre o tema e diversas autoras e mangas; divulgação de entrevistas, reportagens e notícias; concursos de Fanarts e de Fanfics, sorteios, etc! TUDO lógico, regado a MUITO AMOR ao Yaoi & BoysLove \o/\o/

.

2 - Para **AGRADECER a todas as LEITORAS MARAVILHOSAS** que acompanharam a Semana dedicada ao jovem piloto do HeavyArms, Trowa Barton, apoiando e comentando sobre as fics! *_*

Desde o final da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON _DUPLA_**, Aryam e eu estávamos pensando em lançar mais algumas fics para agradecer o carinho e o incentivo de nossas leitoras e acabou que agora, com o Dia Nacional do Yaoi, estou juntando a Fome com a Vontade de Comer, ne?

Lógico que meus planos eram de postar as fanfics durante a Semana Nacional do Yaoi, que foi de 08 a 13 de janeiro, mas as comemorações ainda estão vigorando até o dia 31/01, que é quando será notificado o resultado do Concurso de Fanfics, então... Decidi postar as traduções assim mesmo, hohohohoho

A Aryam foi mais rápida que eu e já postou a tradução dela em agradecimento às nossas leitoras e fãs de Gundam Wing! **Acesse o perfil da Aryam McAllyster**, e leia a fic _**Resolutions**_ *.*

E agora, vamos à primeira fanfic em agradecimento às fãs & participante das comemorações do Dia Nacional do Yaoi da nossa Semana TROWA BARTON:

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TAHITI **

_**Tahiti, por Trixie **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai . Revisão: Youko Takabayashi **

**.**

" '_**Esperar**__**', **_**com certeza, é a parte mais difícil." **

_**Trixie.**_

_******~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**.**

Eis aqui uma nova fic da Trixie – a autora da fic absolutamente fodástica _**Rattlesnakes.**_

É uma fic curta, fofa, gostosa, leve, para variar, eheheheh ^~

Ei, é sério! Para quem começou a acompanhar **_Rattlesnakes_ **e todo o sofrimento, angústia e desespero dela, vai se surpreender com o tom mais leve e tranqüilo, adotado pela Trixie em **Tahiti...**

E vai adorar a fic!

Mas a Trixie é muito má, sabem... Afinal... Quem resiste à tentação de imaginar um Duo Maxwell... De sunga, na praia... Juntamente com mais... Outros dois belos espécimes masculinos para-lá-de-gatos? *_*

Ninguém, ne? Ahahahahahahah!

Um abraço de Panda em todas!

_**Illy-chan & **__**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Tahiti - Cap Único

.

**Autora:**Trixie

**Tradutora****: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Revisora****:**Youko Takabayashi

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Romance, Angústia Leve, Ação, AU.

**Censura:** Nenhuminha sequer ^~

**Casais:** 3x1x2.

**Advertência:** TRIO! *_*. Final de uma missão, promessa de férias na praia.

**Retratações****:** Outras pessoas, que não eu, são os verdadeiros donos da serie Gundam Wing, e ganham muito dinheiro com eles. Porcaria. -_-*

.

**Nota da Autora**: para **Sunhawk**, pelo _Dia das Mães_. *abraça* ... Tem um pouquinho de angústia, minha querida, desculpe... e foi escrita há muito tempo. Aw, divirta-se ^~!

.

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

**Dedico carinhosamente as novas traduções e caps para as queridas fãs:**

_**Manda-chan43, Nica Morgan, Lis Martin, Sílvia Sousa, Angiolleto, Amy MizBlue, Sakuma, Mushiroy, Hanajima-san, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Markoh Kai, Litha-chan, Kinrra, Tathi, Giby a Hobbit e ShiryuForever94**_

**MEGA OBRIGADA PELO APOIO E INCENTIVO, DARLINGS \O/\O/**

.**  
**

* * *

**TAHITI **

_**By Trixie**_

.**  
**

'_**Esperar'**_ matava pessoas. Ele tinha certeza disto. Mancava de um lado para o outro, ignorando as muletas apoiadas contra a parede. Quatre já ligara cinco vezes; até WuFei havia ligado duas vezes, mesmo não tendo participado daquela missão.

A última vez que ele recebera notícias de Duo, tudo o que ouvira fora um:

— _**PUTAMERDA!**_ — E então... apenas estática. Trowa também não se reportava fazia horas.

Heero socou a coxa direita, xingando a perna estúpida por ter levado um tiro, mantendo-o afastado da ação do campo de batalha. Ele lamentou o ato intempestivo um segundo depois – mas ainda assim, deu-lhe outro. A perna precisava aprender.

Ele ouviu as portas duplas da sala abrirem-se e foi em direção a elas, correndo o melhor que pôde. Chegou lá a tempo ver Trowa entrando no grande salão branco, carregando Duo nos braços em direção à enfermaria.

Duo estava largado nos braços de Trowa. O moreno não dava mostras de estar fazendo força, mas Heero sabia o quão pesado Duo era, e conhecia a força de Trowa. Algo devia estar realmente errado.

— _**Status! **_

Trowa parou de chofre e olhou para Heero, que se aproximava.

— Ele foi pego pela onda de choque da própria explosão, mas vai sobreviver. Está inconsciente agora, mas log... _**Você já está liberado para andar? **_

— Quer que eu o leve?

Trowa franziu a testa.

— Você vai deixá-lo cair.

— Por que você não se reportou? — Heero perguntou, irritado. Só porque a afirmação era verdade, não significava que Trowa **tinha** que dizer aquilo... Maldita perna!

— O transmissor quebrou.

— Hn.

Trowa começou a caminhar novamente para a enfermaria e Heero foi mancando pelo corredor atrás dele. O japonês ouviu-o rindo e mancou mais rápido, para colar nele. Duo entreabriu um olho.

— Creeedo. — Duo sorriu, trêmulo. — Olhem para nós. Um desmaiado, um que levou um tiro, e o outro... Ei, Tro? O que está errado com você?

— Estou de pau duro. — Trowa respondeu secamente.

Duo sufocou uma gargalhada.

— Cacete! Bem, talvez o Heero não se incomode de fazer você se aliviar um pouco...

Heero abriu uma das portas. Trowa sentou Duo em uma das camas. Ele amparou sua cabeça gentilmente com uma das mãos, dizendo:

— Talvez. Acho que nós dois vamos ficar esperando por você.

Duo parecia vulnerável e jovem na cama, roupas militares rasgadas, rosto machucado e sangrando. Heero adiantou-se e tomou uma mão dele na sua.

O ex-piloto 02 sorriu resignadamente de um para o outro.

— Isso pode demorar um pouco, rapazes.

— Acho que precisamos de uma licença depois desta missão, isso sim. Como você disse, não estamos exatamente em nossa melhor forma. — Heero enfatizou suas palavras apontando a perna baleada.

Trowa assentiu, solenemente.

— É verdade. E esta abstinência vai acabar me matando, se eu continuar ignorando-a.

Duo deitou-se na cama, devagar e com cuidado, mas sorrindo abertamente.

— Bem, assim que estes açougueiros acabarem comigo, fugimos os três para o Taiti e vamos ficar torrando ao sol. Combinado?

Heero inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Duo, provando o sangue que havia lá.

— Promete a nós dois?

— Prometo. — Duo jurou.

Trowa deslizou os dedos contra seu rosto.

— Ótimo. Ficaremos preparados, então.

— Açougueiros, é? — Sally suspirou dramaticamente. — E você ainda espera que eu te ajude, depois de ouvir isto?

Heero olhou-a de cara feia, mas Trowa sorriu.

Duo gemeu, tão dramático quanto ela:

— Minha Sally, estou entregue em suas mãos! Faça o que a senhora **quiser,** mas tenha _**piedade**_ dos meus amantes; eles têm saúde frágil e ficam perdidos sem mim, com suas pobres habilidades sociais!

Sally sacudiu a cabeça.

— Certo, certo. Vocês, rapazes, conhecem os procedimentos. Prometo tomar conta dele, mas preciso de espaço. Não preocupem, não vou destruir o charme de Maxwell, apesar dele merecer.

Os dois abandonaram o quarto de forma relutante. Heero esperou que Trowa trouxesse suas muletas, sem precisar pedir. Ambos esperaram por Duo do lado de fora do quarto na Enfermaria juntos, sentados nas cadeiras desconfortáveis, cochilando um no ombro do outro.

Era difícil os dois ficarem sem o terceiro companheiro, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Mas Heero iria fazer o Taiti tornar-se realidade, não importava o que tivesse que fazer.

_**Que se danassem os terroristas, as Colônias e o universo**_; seus amantes precisavam de descanso.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Tahiti (Trixie - Cap. único)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON na Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções:**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Tahiti (Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 02 a ser postado)

Reclycling (BonneJeanne - Cap. único a ser postado)

Fic Teaser (Autora Surpresa – Cap. a ser postado)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe a nova postagem em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia a fic postada \o/**

**Tradução:**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. Único já postado)**


End file.
